


You Never Know

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anger, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 14:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19671346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl never knew how many hours went by as she battled Baby-Doll.





	You Never Know

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl never knew how many hours went by as she battled Baby-Doll. She remembered wishing to find villains to battle in Gotham City a few hours ago. So she thought Baby-Doll was a sobbing toddler. That was until the sobbing toddler smiled and aimed a doll at her. A doll with a gun in it. Mr. Happy-Head. 

Supergirl never knew how many bullets she flew from. A memory of Baby-Doll introducing herself. A catchphrase after the first bullet was released.

''I didn't mean to.''

''Why are you here, Baby-Doll?''

''For fun. A crime spree every now and then.'' Baby-Doll used her doll to strike Supergirl's arm. She viewed the latter wincing and ran from her.

Scowling, Supergirl almost pursued Baby-Doll before she remembered Reverend Amos Howell. The stern preacher. Her ''father'' when Jonathan Kent wasn't present. She recalled how he always looked ahead without blinking and shuddered. How he scowled sometimes.   
Perhaps he wasn't going to wait for her when she returned to the farm. She smiled and relaxed.

Supergirl's eyes eventually widened the minute she viewed Reverend Amos Howell scowling and standing in a doorway. 

''I never knew about your location. Martha and Jonathan worried about you. Returning after curfew!'' Reverend Amos Howell said in a stern tone. He slapped Supergirl across the face. Reverend Amos Howell viewed her wincing. He turned and went inside. 

Supergirl began to wince again.

''I thought Baby-Doll was cruel.''

THE END


End file.
